His Butler, In Heat
by nubnub22
Summary: When the Earl wakes up in the middle of the night, he finds his butler wandering the halls. When the butler is questioned of his suspicious actions, Ciel is surprised by the answer...[Rate: M]
1. Chapter 1

His Butler, In Heat

Chapter 1

Pair: SebaCiel (Sebastian x Ciel)

POV: third person/both

Sapphire blue eyes opened slightly to a sea of darkness almost immediately. He chuckled a bit, reminded of his own life, his own mind. Those same eyes search around the room, letting them adjust to the complete darkness. The pale light that slightly seeped into the room illuminated the furniture, helping them to adjust faster. Then he remembered: he was at home, in his spacious bed.

The young earl, now wide awake, opened his fully to take it all in. A sigh escaped Ciel's lips as he slowly sits up. He groans, annoyed at being awake in the middle of the night, scooting to the side of the bed. He takes a deep breath and throws off the sheets and swinging his legs over. He then just sits there quietly, letting his mind wander, hoping he could go back to sleep if he bored himself enough. It didn't work. He sighed again, trying to think of what he should do now that he was so restless. His mind wanders around the room and sees a stuffed bunny with a big, pink, frilly ribbon tied around its neck.

His mind is then flooded with the day's events: he woke up to a bunch of squealing and finds Elizabeth in his room, sitting on top of him. After finally getting her off, he looks in horror at witnessing his room pink, frilly, girly, and just completely cutified. He got dressed and was then forced to entertain her craziness until his aunt finally came and took her away. Just when the earl the hell was over, his butler Sebastian decided to put three stacks of paperwork onto his list of paperwork to be done. Ciel had decided to get it all finished within the day; hence he spent four hours, without a break, doing paperwork. He finished _that_ to finally go and entertain himself. Unfortunately, Lau and his little maiden decided to pay him a visit, followed by Soma, prince of India, soon afterwards. They didn't leave until after dinnertime, feeling content with their fullness and their amount of annoyingness. By the time they'd left, Ciel was too tired to even stand and decided to go to bed early. As you can see, this was causing his current predicament.

He groaned annoyed, standing up. He stretched a bit before he walked to his door, rubbing a crick out of his neck. He damned Lau and Soma as he walked out of the door. He wandered aimlessly down the dark hallways of his large mansion, bored out of his mind.

Ciel hears swift footsteps in the distance and freezes. Fear has truck him, making everything in his body slow down, heart included. Then he realized he felt fear and shook himself out of it, angry at himself for even feeling it. He shoves his fear deep down inside of him and courageously yet cautiously walks down the hallway to the grand staircase.

Once there, he crouches down, making sure he's out of sight of anyone that could see him from the lobby, and peeks through the beautifully crafted pillars. His mind wandered to what the infiltrator could possibly be…

All he sees so far is a figure walking back and forth from one area to another. As the figure moves through the entrance area multiple times, holding only a few things in his arms, he began to realize the shape. After three more passes, he realizes who it is, his eye twitching in frustration and annoyance. He immediately stands up from his crouching position, regretting it a bit, and yells down, "What the hell are you making so much noise for this late at night?"

The head of the 'infiltrator' turns his head to the voice of the earl and says, surprised, "Young, master? What are you doing up so late?"

"That would be my line." he said, agitation evident in his voice, then added, "You were so loud that I couldn't even sleep properly." He knew it was a lie but he needed someone to blame for his annoyance and restlessness. "Oh. I'm very sorry for that, young master. I was feeling a bit restless, so I decided to make myself useful by cleaning up a bit."

Ciel pouted a bit and said, "Well… at least you did that…" Sebastian was surprised at Ciel's somewhat optimistic reply. Ciel began his journey down the staircase, a sense of duty presented in his aura. Once there, he faced his butler. "Well, since you woke me, go get me something to drink and quickly" the earl demanded. "Y-Yes young master" the butler replied with a professional smile.

The earl immediately became suspicious: when did the cool, calm demon butler _stutter_? He doesn't. He became annoyed with his curiosity. "Sebastian, get the hell back here." he commanded, a sense of dominance honed in his voice. Sebastian turned around, heading back to his master. Ciel could see nervousness seeping from the calm butler. The earl raised an eyebrow, suspicious of what his servant was so nervous about. "Sebastian," Ciel said, "what are you hiding?"

"Young master, I wouldn't-"

"Show me what you're hiding?"

"But-"

"That's an _order…_ "

Sebastian hung his head a bit, a heavy sigh seeping from his mind. He then looked back up at the earl and said, "Young Master… I seem to be in heat…" Ciel looked completely surprised. "S-Say what now?" he says, unable to stop his voice from breaking.

The butler again sighed. Sebastian began to explain his predicament: "Demons don't sleep; we don't have much of a need to feed or for companions. We, unlike humans, aren't as… fragile. Hence, we ca overexert ourselves without even realizing it until it's too late. *sigh* In order for us to relax, we usually, are prone to wanting to have se-"

"Stop right there!" the earl demanded. Ciel let out a deep sigh; his head hung low and his hands covering his face. Sebastian noticed that his young master's ears were very red. They both had stood there for a while, silence overtaking them both.

Ciel finally broke the long silence: "What is it that you need so that you can take care of your problem?" Sebastian just stared at the young master: his master had actually asked what _he_ wanted instead of just demanding him to do something about it.

"Young master," Sebastian started after getting over his state shock, "are you sure that's a good idea?" Ciel became annoyed and said, demanding, "Hurry up and spit it out before I change my mind." Sebastian contemplated for a bit, causing Ciel to become even more suspicious than before. Sebastian finally said, "Anything I need?" Ciel said, agitation obvious in his voice, "Yes, yes, so get on with it."

Sebastian allowed a sly smile to slowly creep up onto his face. Ciel asked, "What are you smiling about?" Sebastian just licked his lips, his eyes glowing a lustful blood red in the dark lobby…

To be continued…

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this. I just make fanfic.**

 **Author's crap: I'm sorry for not putting up a new story in a while but school is a b# !*… But here's a new series! Probably won't be a long series but… yeah!** **I'm working on the other Kyo x Yuki fanfic along with this, so there you go!** **I also apologize for the fact it's been like 2 months since I posted. I thought they didn't have this series posted, but it turns out that I forgot how to spell this anime/manga in Japanese (Kuroshitsuji, with a 'u' not an 'I'). Again, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, Lustful

*Chapter 2*

Pairing: SebaCiel

Anime/Manga: Black Butler

POV: Ciel Phantomhive

I stared up at the crimson red eyes of my servant, slight fear and an unknown feeling welling up inside of me. I don't know why I felt this way but I did. It just seemed as if his eyes were just pulling me inward, his gaze acting like a magnet, pulling me closer, unable to get away…

"Young master…" I heard a low, smooth voice say. I felt his large, gloved hand caress the back of my neck. I knew that he was getting closer and closer to me. I didn't register what he was about to do until I felt surprisingly warm lips press against mine. His lips were soft and very sweet. It was amazing that this was enough to make the whole world disappear…

I squirmed as I felt his lips on my neck. I opened my eyes, not even realizing that they were closed, to see that he had somehow gotten me into my bedroom and onto my bed.

I didn't get much of a chance to take in much else as I felt something weird run through my body. I try to ask him what he was doing but that weird feeling kept creeping up every time his lips pressed onto a different part of my neck. _My breathing was getting heavier. What is wrong with my body?_

Sebastian pressed his lips onto a spot under my right ear and I made the weirdest sound: "Ahn!" My hand automatically came up to cover my mouth, embarrassment setting in quickly. I feel a gloved hand take hold of mine; my servant whispered into my ear, "Young master, don't hide your voice. It's perfectly alright…"

I got no chance to argue as he began kissing me again. Sebastian had not only kissed that same spot again, he sucked it! And he bit me. And the strangest thing is that I don't exactly dislike it…

I felt teeth on my earlobe and a chill ran down my spine. "Mmm…" I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It was a weird feeling. So many weird feelings…

Sebastian abruptly stops and looks me straight in the eyes. I avert my eyes, automatically afraid he'll suck me into that strange crimson abyss again. "Young master, may I remove your night clothes?" I look down at my pajamas. They somehow felt restricting on me tonight… "Get them off quickly" I ordered. "As you wish" my butler says with a nod.

He starts with my shirt, taking his sweet time to carefully unbutton it. I don't get why but it makes me very impatient. "Hurry up" I order. Sebastian just chuckled and kept going at his pace. "Hurry up…" I order again, anger obvious in my voice. Sebastian just nods, but he does go a bit faster and finally gets all the buttons undone.

I watch him as he stares at my chest and stomach, a strange look forming in his eyes. _Is that what people call lust?_ He leans forward, opens his mouth, and…sucks on my nipple! "S-Sebastian, what are you doing!?" I say in surprise and anger, cursing myself for stuttering. He looks up at me with a very erotic look in his eyes. _Is he trying to seduce me? Is that what this is? I don't even know what the hell is going on with me… And what the hell is that weird feeling that keeps coming over me?_

I got pushed out of my thought process as another wave of this weird feeling washed over me. I look down at him again; I saw his mouth on one of my nipples and a hand on the other. His mouth kept sucking on it, making it feel hard and weird, his teeth nibbling it very gently. He squeezed my other nipple between his middle and index finger, tweaking it with great care; sometimes he'd caress it gently before again tweaking it. Both my nipples had that weird feeling running through my body.

Sebastian switched his mouth and hand to the opposite nipple and kept going. The strange feeling was getting bigger and bigger, to the point where I could feel blood running down my chin from biting my lip so hard. I began to squirm as I suddenly felt something weird in the lower half of my body. "Sebastian…stop… I f-feel weird all over, especially my bottom half… It's weird…"

Sebastian looks up at me with a surprised look on his face. I've never seen that face on him before; it was very funny to see. He suddenly looked down at my pajama pants. He grabbed both sides of them and slowly tried to pull them down. "Young master, please lift up your legs." I slowly raise my knees up so that the bottom of my feet rested on top of the blanket. He begins to pull my pants don and leaves them in a little mess at my ankles.

As I look down at Sebastian, I noticed that my underwear was wet and sticky. Embarrassment took over my thoughts once again. "What's wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked with worry evident in his voice. I averted my eyes and said, "I need to go to the bathroom…" I could tell Sebastian was confused when he said, "Why do you need to go to the bathroom?"

I sighed and was about to tell him when I felt a hand touch the wet spot on my underwear. Another weird sound came out of my mouth again. "Where are you touching me?!" I said angrily. _Why the hell would he even touch that?! Adults are weird…_ "Young master, calm down, it's not what you think it is" he replied. He pulled down my underwear, freeing my penis from its constriction into the cool air. _This is so embarrassing…_

I suddenly feel a hand wrap around it and another weird sound came out again. I look down and see Sebastian's gloved hand holding it. "Damn it, Sebastian…" I say. He just chuckles. He begins to move his hand up and down, pulling it a bit roughly. These strange sounds keep coming out of my mouth and I can't stop them.

I sudden sharp pain goes through me and I yelp. My ass hurts and I don't know why. "Don't worry, young master, you'll feel good soon enough…"

I look down and find his fingers in my ass. _This hurts! Damn it, Sebastian!_ Sebastian was moving his fingers as his other hand moved up and down on my dick. It felt so weird t have both places be touched and the mix of pain the strange feeling mixed together. It was then that I could say that the strange feeling was actually a very good feeling. As I got adjusted to the one finger, he suddenly put another finger in. I yelped but the pain soon subsided and turned into that good feeling. Soon he had up to three in there and I was panting, wanting more…

Sebastian suddenly pulls out his fingers, and I whimpered, sad that he had stopped. I look up at Sebastian and see him unzipping his pants. I try to push my fear back down my throat as I started to realize what would be going into my ass. As he pulled out his penis, I saw that it was quite large and was happy that he'd gotten me used to having something in my ass first.

Sebastian had lifted my hips and I felt his cock at the entrance of my ass. _How is it fair that I have to be naked and he gets to wear all of his clothes? Wait, it's not…_ Before he could put it in, I demanded, "Take off all your clothes first." He again had a surprised look on his face, but it had soon subsided and, with a quick nod, crawled off of the bed to strip his clothes.

As he stripped, I got some time to take in my surroundings. I look around and see not much is different from when I had woken up. The only thing that was off was the fact that there was a candle, giving off a vanilla scent, sitting on the nightstand. I looked at Sebastian, the light from the candle illuminating his body. The light somehow made his entire body glow, showing all his amazing features. He looked amazing…

Once Sebastian finished undressing, he crawled back onto the bed and once again positioned himself at the entrance of my ass. _Oh god, this is it…_ Sometimes I wonder if he had the ability to read minds: he leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Don't worry, young master. Just breathe and try to relax."

I listen to him and try to breathe as my entrance was stretched quite wide. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to get used to his huge cock inside of me. The pain and the good feeling mixed together erratically throughout my entire body. After a few more inches, he stopped and said, "I'm all the way inside you, young master… It's quite hot…" I shiver as he said that.

After a few minutes of him not moving, I asked him why he didn't move. He said, "I am waiting for you to get adjusted to it, young master." I nod at this. _Wait a minute, I'm already…_ "I'm already adjusted to it" I say to my butler. He chuckled, another weird feeling running through me as I heard his voice right in my ear.

All of a sudden, he begins to slide out. I was going to ask him why he was pulling out but he abruptly thrusts back into me, making every part of my body feel wonderful. He kept going at a slow pace, sending wonderful wave after wave of that strangely good feeling into my body.

As he kept going, I felt him adjust a bit. I didn't get why. I suddenly felt a huge wave of good feeling with one of his thrusts, making my breathing get heavier. "I've found it…" he whispered into my ear. I didn't get a chance to ask: he began thrusting into me faster, hitting the same good spot again and again. I pleaded, "Sebastian, please… No more… It feels…" I hear him chuckle a bit and he went faster instead of stopping. At this point, I was nearly yelling; it just felt so…good!

All of my senses somehow became enhanced: I could hear his heartbeat all the way up towards my ear; I felt the heat from his body wash over me; I could smell his scent being infused with vanilla; I looked over at him and saw his eyes had become a seductive blood red; I could somehow taste the lust that he had for me and it was somehow very sweet.

I began yelling now, a huge wave of wonder beginning to wash over me. I was trying to tell Sebastian to stop but I could barely even form a sentence anymore. All of a sudden I hear 'Ciel' in my ear. It was so embarrassing and weird but it felt good, too. He kept saying it over and over again into my ear and I bit his shoulder to try and calm down my heart before it busted through my chest. He suddenly said my name so gently and I finally realized what it made me feel: happy. Suddenly I white haze comes over me as my body feels too amazing and about to burst. "No... Sebastian… stop. Wait… Seba-Sebastian!" My body finally released the wonderful feeling I had inside me all over my chest and stomach. As I did, I heard my butler say my name so softly and gently as I felt my insides being filled with some unknown liquid.

I let my hands relax, realizing that I had dug my nails into the skin of Sebastian's back. I let myself sink into my mattress, letting the cool air help calm me down. Sebastian lifts himself off of me and crawls to the edge of the bed.

He gets up, turns towards me, and lifts me up. He pulls the covers from under me and places them over my naked body. "Thank you, young master." he said gently. He turns around and is about to pick up his clothes. I abruptly say, "Stay with me." I don't know why I said it but I did. He looks at me with surprise but then his face turns kind. He drops his clothes, walks over to the bed, and gets under the covers. He scoots next to me and pulls me onto his chest. I can hear is heartbeat…

"Is this what you wanted, young master?" he asks. I nod, wrapping my arm around his waist. He scoots arm around my shoulders. For the first time in a long time I feel content. "Good night, Sebastian" I say as I feel sleep take me over once again. "Good night…" was the only thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep. Happiness washes over me as I know I heard that familiar voice say my name once again.

To be continued…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaels, or any of the characters in this anime/manga. All rights go to its respectful owners and creators. I recommend reading this manga, though.**

 _ **Author's Crap: Here it is! I finally did the friggin' update. It's been a while, I know, I know… Stuff came up, so I had no time to do it. But it is here! Any who, gonna post a SasuNaru Christmas special next. I hope everyone has a good Christmas! And thank you for reading.**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

His Butler, Lustful

*Chapter 3: The Day After (part I)*

Pairing: SebaCiel

Anime/Manga: Black Butler

POV: narrated

(warning: _slight_ Elizabeth bashing)

' _ **What the heck is on my face? So bright… Get it off…!'**_ Ciel Phantomhive wakes up every morning the way he usually does: cursing whoever created the sun and its powerful rays of annoyance that is sunlight. ' _Uuuugghhh!'_ Ciel groans internally, desperately trying to go back to sleep. After about 5 minutes of unsuccessful tossing and turning, the young earl groans, agitated, as he slowly began to open his eyes. After opening them fully, he lay there staring at the wall in front of him, taking in its small lines and contours, praying it would make him go back to sleep. It doesn't work. He begins to rise, pushing himself up with his hands, when he feels an unbearable, sharp pain run up his spine. He yelps in pain as he flops back onto his comfortable mattress. _Oh, what in the bloody-_ he began to internally yell.

Ciel couldn't finish his thought, for his trusty butler, Sebastian, came in with a tray with a delicious breakfast in one hand and the morning newspaper in the other. Ciel looks up and is about to nag him about his back when he noticed something different about his servant. Then he realizes what was so different: he was smiling. He usually smiles every morning but today he seemed extremely…giddy. "Why the hell are you so bloody giddy this early in the morning?" Ciel asks after a quick yawn, more to himself than to Sebastian.

Sebastian answers anyways: "I had quite a bit of fun last night and now I feel refreshed this morning."

Ciel twitched at the statement. He didn't know why but what Sebastian's statement had struck something inside of him. It was an awkward feeling inside of him and he felt that it was very…pleasurable. _'Wait… Pleasurable!?_

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, you dog?" Ciel said with slight aggression in his voice. Sebastian whipped his head to look at the face of his young master, surprise clearly shown on his face. He nearly tipped the tray with breakfast onto the ground.

Sebastian quickly gains his composure; he sets the tray on the nightstand and places the newspaper right next to it. He then goes to the bed and gets down on one knee, a smirk on his face. He leans in close to the young earl, whispering into his ear, "Last night, you were acting so naughty and adorable, yelling my name…"

Suddenly, all the memories of what had occurred last night had ran into Ciel's mind in a stampede. The sharp pain that he'd felt when he'd attempted to get up was now replaced with the intense pleasure that he had felt last night. He began to feel his butler's hands as they ran all over his body, so giddy to get as many places as possible. He felt his warm breath on his neck, near his ear, on his nipples, and everywhere below it. He could feel Sebastian's surprisingly warm, full lips touching his own… _'Sebastian…'_

" **Young master?"** Ciel had jumped, harshly thrown back into reality. He averted his eyes to his butler's face, a look of concern showing. Ciel's face flushed after he realized the embarrassing thoughts that just ran through his mind. Sebastian didn't know what his young master had thought of but he had a good hunch. It made him smile a very sweet, yet seductive, smile.

Ciel realized he'd been caught, but he didn't want to own up to that fact. "What the hell are you smiling about?!" Ciel exclaimed both in anger and humility. "Young master, were you thinking of me?" Sebastian asked with a curious voice, a hint if mischief in it. Ciel's face turned a brighter shade of pink. Sebastian now felt even more content and confident than he did before. Then a sudden thought had popped up.

"Young master, after you finish your breakfast, how about a nice herbal bath with a side of chocolate candies?" Ciel gladly agreed. He didn't show it but Ciel was quite happy with a change of subject.

After eating his breakfast and scanning the morning paper, he was ready for a bathe. Sebastian had sent up Mey-Rin to gather the breakfast dishes and (hopefully) not break them as she went down to the kitchen to clean them.  
Once she'd been out of sight, Sebastian lifted Ciel off of his bed, holding him princess style. This catches the young Phantomhive completely off guard, a yelp leaving his mouth and his arms immediately wrapped around his butler's shoulders. Sebastian chuckled and then said "bath time!" as he calmly strode out of the room.

Ciel, who had quickly figured out what had happened, gave off an air of annoyance, grumbling 'stupid demon' as Sebastian walked. Inwardly, he was content with how close they were and, with a slight smile, nuzzled his head into Sebastian's warm chest. As Sebastian turned a corner into the next hallway headed to the bathroom, Ciel nearly fell asleep listening to his butler's soft heartbeat.

 _ **Stupid demon butler…**_ Ciel randomly grumbled. Ciel was a bit agitated at Sebastian after having that bath. Actually he was more angered with himself for being so gullible in that situation. Though the bath happened an hour ago, he remembers it like it just happened a moment ago:

' _When they had gotten to the bathroom, it had smelled of ginseng, roses, and some other herbs. It was like being in a wooded oasis. The floor had rose petals leading up toward the large bathtub. Sebastian had let Ciel down so that he could undress the young earl. As Sebastian undressed him, Ciel looked over at the bathtub; it was filled with lukewarm water and had rose petals and other kinds of leaves floating in it. A few soap bubbles gently floated on the surface. It had the hidden sent of peach blossoms as well. This annoyed the young master greatly: he'd smell way too feminine once he got out of the bathtub. The annoyance went away as the intoxicating smell of the bathroom made its way into Ciel's lungs. He closed his eyes, enjoying the drunkenness he was beginning to feel as he took in the herbal air. He somewhat began to feel a few shocks of pleasure. His lower half had begun to feel exited. Very excited…'_

' _Young master?' Ciel's eyes flew open, realizing he had zoned out. He looked down at his naked body and realized that Sebastian had been taking off his pants and undergarments when he'd felt those shocks… Strike one.'_

' _After he got into the tub, he quickly let his body relax, allowing the warm water to soak him into bliss. He was still a bit tense, though. He didn't want to get any more_ _ **excited**_ _than he already did. Sebastian waited by the door until Tanaka came in with a platter of the chocolate candies that Sebastian had promised. Tanaka left to do other duties and Sebastian went to his young master, holding the tray in front of him. "Master, your chocolates are here." Sebastian announced. Ciel just made a soft grunting sound, trying to relax and calm himself down. Sebastian picked up a chocolate and held it in front of Ciel's mouth. Ciel slowly opened his mouth, allowing the chocolate candy to slide past his lips and into his mouth; instead of chewing it, Ciel just let it melt by moving it around with his tongue. After swallowing he opened his eyes slightly to find, Sebastian looking at him with intensity he hadn't seen since last night... He felt his face get warm as his excitement increased a lot more than before…'_

'" _Young master, is your bath too warm?" Sebastian asked concern in his voice. Ciel quickly shook his head, feeling even more embarrassed than before. Strike two…'_

' _After finishing all of the chocolates, Sebastian kept insisting on giving him a shoulder massage; it would've been fine any other time_ _ **if**_ _last night hadn't happened. It did happen, though, Ciel refused with all his might. Sebastian wasn't one to give up so easily and eventually Ciel was annoyed into the massage. As Sebastian was giving the massage, he had made the young earl feel a pleasurable awkwardness that he just didn't like. Well, he liked it; he just didn't like how it made him act. Sebastian is better at massaging than he'd thought and soon the excitement between his legs had fully risen. He tried not to squirm at the pleasure he'd felt while getting that massage, but the pleasure was too great. "Young master, are you all right?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. Strike three…'_

' _A loud moan escaped Ciel's mouth, which he'd fail to cover up with his hands. He kept his hands there anyways, hoping that Sebastian would ignore it and be done with the stupid massage. Unfortunately for the young Phantomhive, Sebastian automatically gained confidence.'_

' _Sebastian began to quickly strip himself of all his clothing. "W-what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ciel asked, astonished at the butler's newfound courage. "Young master, have you become excited?" Ciel didn't answer, for the heat that had built up inside of him afraid to speak anymore. Suddenly he felt something even warmer than the bath water wrap around his dick and he automatically groaned. Sebastian leaned in close to his young master as his hand began to move up and down slowly. "Ciel, please don't hold in your voice…" he whispered. Ciel, after hearing his butler say his name in that lust-filled voice, he gave up completely, allowing the bliss to overtake him…'_

Ciel shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. After that, he and Sebastian had gotten dressed quickly and Sebastian led Ciel into his office to begin some paperwork. By the time the bath was over, it was already 9:00 AM.

Ciel sighed, wondering how in one night he'd gone from master and servant to back-to-back sexual activity. He let the thought go and began doing his paperwork again.

After about an hour and a half, he's wants to desperately go to sleep but the thought that Sebastian might do something to him as he napped kept him awake. By 11:00 AM, he just wished that there was an immediate distraction so he could be _forced_ not to do anymore paperwork. He'd soon regret his wish.

"Ciiiiieeeeeeellllll!" suddenly rings through the halls of the large mansion in a high pitched, angry voice. _Elizabeth…_ he thought dreadfully. He slowly got up from his seat and dragged himself out of the door and into the hallway leading to where the loud shriek came from. _Damn, damn, BLOODY HELL!_ the young Phantomhive thought, completely annoyed. It wasn't that he hated her or anything; he was actually quite happy to have someone so uplifting in his life. The problem was that she was so bloody jumpy and annoying at times.

A thought popped into his head, which made Ciel chuckle: he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to be having brunch with her at 10:30. It was 11:05 now. He knew Elizabeth would be completely pissed off at that fact. At least he got in a good bath that morning; he'd need all the calmness he could muster for this brunch.

When he turned the corner, ready to head down the grand staircase leading to the foyer, he's suddenly tackled down to the ground, a loud 'CIIIIEEEL!' ringing loud inside of his ears. He feels himself being shaken, as loud, unintelligible words kept ringing in his head.

After a few dread-ridden minutes of constant nuzzling, shaking, and attempts to make his ears fall off his head, he somehow heard several footsteps running towards him and finally the crazy attacker had been pulled off of him. Ciel felt someone pull him off of the ground and the young master turned his head to see his attacker: Elizabeth. _Why does that not surprise?_ He thought as he patted the dust off his clothes. "Are you all right, young master?"

Ciel looked up from dusting to see Sebastian staring at him in worry. Ciel thought that it was actually kind of… cute. He smiled gently, saying, "I'm okay. Don't worry." Sebastian, feeling the kindness that Ciel's voice had projected, smiled gently, nodding his agreement.

As Lizzy was being scolded by her mother, Sebastian was checking Ciel to make sure that his clothes hadn't been torn and his ears weren't bleeding from the loudness of Elizabeth's voice. Ciel found this treatment kind of nice… It was a bit weird, though. I mean, he's been spoiled all his life but now it just seemed more special this time. Ciel, feeling a smile spread on his face, said, "I'm all right so you can stop worrying now."

Sebastian, with a smirk, stopped his mini check-up. After Lizzy's mom had finally finished scolding her daughter, Elizabeth took a deep breath and finally calmed herself down. She calmly turned toward Ciel and said, "Ciel, you didn't come to brunch… It made me very angry, but I'm sorry for yelling at you…" Ciel nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't go to brunch; I had forgotten and it was rude of me." Ciel responded.

Elizabeth nodded and, with a big smile, jumped on Ciel, saying, "Yayy! Let's go out to and have lots of fun!" "Oh, no you don't!" Ciel heard Lizzy's mom say and with that, her mother dragged her out of the front door, a sweet smile and a kind wave 'good-bye.' Elizabeth was crying, saying, "Ciel!" (This is probably not how Elizabeth acts. I think.)

After Elizabeth was gone, Sebastian, again, led Ciel up to his office to his paperwork. At the door, Sebastian knelt down and kissed Ciel's forehead. "Please be good, Ciel…" Sebastian said in almost a whisper. Ciel, his face red, nodded, and then walked into his room to do his paperwork. He finished most of it by 12:00 PM on the dot.

To be continued…

 _ **Author's Crap: I am sorry! I had 2 projects due at the end of the quarter and they were my entire grade and Spanish nearly killed me and excuses, excuses…. I'm sorry… Welp, I'll be working on chapter 4 right after this chapter is all tidied up, so I'll be able to post it soon! Again, SORRY! [Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!**_ __ _ **]**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. All rights go to the mangaka (In which I thank the heavens for being the creator of this manga!).**


	4. Chapter 4

His Butler, Lustful

*Chapter 4: The Day After (part II)*

Pairing: SebaCiel

Anime/Manga: Black Butler

POV: Ciel Phantomhive

(warning: slight Mau bashing [kinda], but not much though)

(Also, things are gonna get corny before they get lemon…y)

(Scratch that: anger to slightly-crazy lemon)

 **I stretched in triumph,** happy to finally be finished with my paperwork. I look up at the ceiling, happy that I finally finished all of my paperwork for once. _Wait, what do I do now?_ "Uggh…" I groaned as I stood up, my boredom setting in already. I walk out of my office, deciding to wander the halls and _hopefully_ find something interesting to do.

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard ring throughout the hallways. _Why!?_ I groaned internally as I realized I had more company. I slowly turn on the heel of my shoe and begin walking down the hallway toward the foyer to _again_ greet a guest. Hopefully, this one wouldn't attack him…

As I turned the corner and began to descend down the grand staircase, I see Sebastian having a bit of small talk with Lau, president of the British branch of the Chinese trading company, Kong-Rong. I noticed that Lau was the main one talking; Sebastian only chimed in from time to time. As I was at the last few steps, I heard Sebastian say, "Well, I shall go tell the young master that you are here." Lau nodded.

I expected him to be surprised at seeing that I was already there. I was correct: as he turned to go up the staircase, he jumped a bit, surprise quite obvious on his face. "Young master, you're already here?" I held back the urge to laugh and stated, "I may not go everywhere in this mansion but I do know my way around certain areas."

I hop off the last step and walk up to Lau. I stand about two feet away from him, and then ask, "What are you doing here?" Lau, with a smirk, says, "We've come to have lunch with you. I see that you do not have it prepared yet so we can chat while it's being done, hm?" I take note of the 'we' in his sentence and avert my eyes to the young woman behind him. _Ran-Mao, his_ sister _as he claims, though I don't believe most sisters would sit in their brother's lap…_

I roll my eyes. "Fine, then; I have nothing better to do anyway." Lau chuckled, "So I'll take it you're avoiding paperwork? It's okay, I do it, too. Why do you think I'm here?" I shook my head. "First, we are not alike. Second, I have actually finished _all_ of my paperwork; hence I have nothing to do." I saw out of the corner of my eye another look of surprise on Sebastian's face. I can't help but smile a little.

After a few moments of letting that fact sink in, Sebastian breaks the silence: "Would you like to go out to the garden and have tea as lunch is being prepared?" Lau, his smile a bit bigger this time, said, "That would be splendid." I just nodded. Sebastian begins to lead Lau, his 'sister', and I to the back garden. Once there, he sat us down at the little table there, and left to get the tea prepared.

After about 10 minutes of Lau interrogating him about the most random things and my repeated declining, Sebastian, finally comes back with a tray with tea and three teacups, plus a few sweets. As Sebastian is placing the tea, Lau is saying random things: "Wouldn't it be great if you...Maybe you could…Oh it's so wonderful in…"

I was fading in and out of listening to his shenanigans and zoning out. His next statement suddenly gains my full attention: "Oh, Sebastian, would you like Ran-Mao to give you a massage?"

My attention immediately goes to Lau, though I don't really show it. Lau continues: "Ciel works you so much, doesn't he? Ran-Mao can give such a great massage that you won't need a day off for the next 3 years!" Something in me feels the need to choke him but I don't know why…? I discard it."Lau, stop talking nonsense; keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Lau just chuckles. "Ran-Mao, give the butler a shoulder massage." Lau orders her. She doesn't answer; she just gets up from his lap and walks over to Sebastian. Before Sebastian can refuse, Ran-Mao gets on her tippy-toes and begins to give him a shoulder massage. _It doesn't seem like he's enjoying it much…_

Something hints at me to look closer. I do and immediately: though Sebastian gave off an air that he didn't want her to give the massage but I could see the lust in his eyes. A sudden pang of rage brews inside me. _Wait, why am I getting angry? It's not like he's anything special to me…_

After a few more minutes of this, Sebastian finally persuades Ran-Mao to finally stop. When he does I quickly demand harshly, "Fetch us our food, dog." Sebastian bows, says 'Yes young master', and heads back into the mansion to go get their lunch.

I hear a chuckle next to me and I turn my head to see Lau looking at me with a comical expression. "What is it?" I say, agitated for some strange reason. "Were you jealous that Sebastian got a shoulder massage instead of you?" My mind automatically thinks of this morning's bath and I feel another weird pang on pleasure. I hide it, though, and say, "I couldn't care less about it; as long as my butler can still do his job right."

Lau's face becomes more mischievous than comical and I become suspicious. "So," he begins, "does that mean you were jealous of the fact that _you_ weren't the giving your trusty butler a shoulder massage?" I look at him in horror, saying, "Why in the bloody hell would I want to give him a massage?! If anyone should get one, it's me!"

That's not the real reason I was surprised; I couldn't care less if she'd given him any type of massage. It was the fact that he was able to have those lust-filled eyes with someone other than…

" **Young master?"** I nearly fall out of my seat in surprise. I look up and see Sebastian looking down at me, confused. I shake my head to clear it of any thoughts. "I'm fine. Where's our food?"

Sebastian smiles his usual smile and begins to quickly explain our lunch as he places the dishes in front of us. Once done, Lau begins to talk his nonsense again and Sebastian just calmly stands near me, waiting for anyone's order. I talk occasionally but I'm not truly in the conversation. I have too many feelings inside me and too many thoughts running though my mind to pay attention to the real world…

 **It's 9:00 PM and I lay on my bed, making it seem as if I'm reading this book.** I'm really thinking about the many ways to kill Lau. _Should I hang him? Stab him? Maybe I should just invite him over one day and have him poisoned? Hmm…_ I hear my door opening and know it's Sebastian. I keep staring at the page in the book I'm holding, trying to ignore him.

I feel his presence next to me and I really want yell at him. _But what reason do I have? That I'm angry with him for no reason at all? Just because he's there to nag? What would I even say?_

I feel I a large hand on the back of my head and, before I can say anything, something really warm is shoved in my mouth. _Did he just shove his tongue in my mouth?_ I want to push him away but my body begins to weaken automatically. His lips are on mine again. _It feels so…_

I begin to kiss back when an image of his lust-filled eyes during lunchtime pops into my mind. I push him away, tearing the kiss apart.

"Young master, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I feel a gloved hand on my forehead and shiver slightly. I _really_ don't want him to touch me right now…

I smack his hand away from me. "I'm fine." I lied as I turned my back to Sebastian, tugging my blanket over my head.

I hear a chuckle and immediately feel agitated. "What the hell are you laughing about, dog?" I made the agitation in my voice obvious, hoping that he'd leave soon. He didn't.

Instead, I feel the weight of my bed shift on the other side and I knew he was on the bed. I kept myself snuggled under my thick blanket, hoping that, plus my large mattress, would just sink into it and just be in soft oblivion forever…

"Young master, what are you so annoyed about?" I hear Sebastian ask. I noted a hint of curiosity in his question. "Nothing!" I feel more weight on the bed, the warmth of his body closer to mine. "Ciel..." A shiver runs up my spine; hearing him say my name in that deep voice of his was intoxicating… "Hm?" I don't feel like speaking that much anymore.

"Ciel, please tell me why you're angry? It something I did?" _Why does Sebastian sound so worried?_ I whip the blanket off of my head and immediately see his expression: concern and a hint of…sadness? Demons can feel sadness?

I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach, immediately feeling bad about ignoring him and worrying him. _Uugh…! Why do I have to be human?_

"Sebastian," I start to explain myself until I realize that he was laying _right next_ to me, "w-w-w-why are y-you on…?" A smirk crosses his face as he says, "Would you rather I be on top of you instead of next to you?"

Ciel's guilt washed away and soon a wave of rage replaced it. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A COMMENT, YOU PERVRTED SEX DEMON!" My body moves on its own; I hop on top of him, throwing fists and trying to scratch him. I don't even know why I feel so angry about his comment or him getting that massage from Ran-Mao. I honestly don't know…

After a while, I calm down enough from my blind rage that I stop. My hands and arms were aching and my body felt as if it were burning; I felt completely worn out, yet still had so much energy left. I did my best to get oxygen into my lungs, attempting to unclench my fists. As I cooled down, I noticed my surroundings: I was somehow still on the bed, though the blanket was in a disarray and the pillows were strewn all over the place; a pillow or two had been ripped and there was broken glass near the door; there was some blood on the wall. _Blood…?!_

I look around see the source of that blood: as Sebastian was picking up pieces of glass, I saw a cut on his right cheek. _Is it deep? It looks as if it might not stop. Should I tell him to hurry and disinfect it? What should I do?..._

"Have you calmed down now, young master?" The sudden sound of his voice made me jump; I didn't even realize that I was staring at him. I could tell that he was angry and desperately trying to contain it; I don't blame him since I kind of blindly attacked him. I could have sworn that I saw a glint of rage in his eyes, but I wasn't sure.

The rage begins to come back to me but I stay calm: "I'm fine; just hurry and clean this mess, then get out of my room." I was still angry and my pride was too great to dare apologize to my servant for anything, even if it was unexpected and cruel.

He obediently begins to clean up and I just sit there and watch him do it. As he cleans, I think: _Should I apologize to him? It was my fault for attacking him. Why did I attack him? When had that type of rage come over me? All he did was get cocky; I shouldn't have fallen for it. Though he did have such a lustful gaze towards Ran-Mao's massage. Plus, we did have sex the night before… That means… THAT BASTARD! He just used me as a play-thing, didn't he!? I'll give him a hell much worse than the one he crawled out of…!_

Though he was almost done cleaning and it was probably better not to provoke him since I knew he was probably angry, I was too angry _not_ to say anything: "Thank you for cleaning everything, you horny dog…"

I didn't expect what he was about to do next: he quickly whipped around and I got tackled down for the second time in one day; he holds my hands above my head, squeezing my wrists together so it wouldn't be too easy to escape. He moves his face close to mine so it'd be hard to turn away. "Why are you acting this way?! What the hell is the matter with you!?" I have never had a servant yell at me; I've also never been one not to yell back. "Because all you are is a horny sex dog who cares for nothing except screwing with everyone you meet!" He twitches and I automatically feel that I'm about to regret it. I'm correct.

Sebastian's anger seems slightly lessened as he sat up a bit. One thought raced through my mind immediately: _He's going to kill me…_

I watch Sebastian close his eyes, taking in a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, they're a deep blood-red, a mixture of lust and anger flowing throughout them. His canines were pointed now, a glistening white pare of razor-sharp fangs right in front of my face. He takes his free hand (the one not holding down my wrists) and uses his teeth to pull the glove off. He immediately switches his hands and pulls off the other glove. With that same hand he pulls off his bowtie and drops it onto the floor.

"So," Sebastian began, "you call me a sex demon. You call mea horny dog. Well, obviously, you haven't seen my true nature have you?" He says all this while staring right into my eyes. "Maybe I'll show you now, you brat…" _Shit…_

He swiftly leans down and I'm ready for him to suck the life out of me or do whatever he does. Instead, he sucks on the most sensitive area of my neck, making me yelp in either pain or pleasure; I couldn't tell which. He bites me hard, though not enough to draw blood. I close my eyes and bite my lips, trying to contain myself. _I can't let him win…_

I feel a hand on my chest and shiver. Suddenly I feel my nightshirt ripping and a coldness quickly overtake me. I opened my eyes in surprise as he rips off my pants soon after. His mouth went straight to my nipple and I couldn't help but let a moan out. "Aren't you lewd?"

I'm immediately enraged; I somehow am able to bring my legs back far enough to be able to get my feet on his chest. I use all of my might to be able to push him off of me and onto the floor. I get up and hop on top of him, biting his neck as hard as I could. I should have punched him but oh well…

I feel an ache in my back as he flips us, making him again on top. He presses his lips roughly onto mine. He somehow forces my mouth open and my tongue into it while roughly grabbing my cock with his bare hand and pumping it ferociously. I moan loudly, squirming violently so that I could wiggle out of his grip, but it was in vain.

I somehow am able to break away from the kiss and I bite his lip until it draws blood. When I let go, I shove him on his back again, and I rip off his shirt and vest. I bite his nipples hard and hear a groan from above me. I break the zipper of his pants and rip a part of his underwear. I pull out his cock and do the same to him, though I had to use both hands. I hear yet another groan come from above me.

My hair is yanked roughly and I'm forced to stop. "You really want your mouth around something, huh?" he said in a voice slightly raspy. He stood up and went to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging me with him. He positioned my head and shoved his cock into my mouth, then began to thrust in and out of my mouth. It was weird but it was oddly good at the same time. As he thrusted, I began to suck as hard as I could. "Damn, Ciel…" he growled, a shiver of pleasure running up my spine.

I somehow am able to free my mouth of his cock. I quickly stand up and shove him onto the bed before he could figure it out. I began to feverishly run my ass up and down his cock, grinding as roughly as I could. "You really are a horny demon, aren't you Sebastian? You want me, neh?" I whisper into his ear.

Suddenly I'm in his arms, he's lifting up and shoving me against the wall. I have no time to say or do anything before I feel something roughly shoved up my ass. I yelled as I felt myself being filled to the brink with Sebastian's cock. I can barely breathe.

He begins to pound roughly into my ass at a fast pace, making me bite my lip as he did so. The pleasure was overwhelming, but I refuse to give in. "Is that all you've got, dog?!" I say between clenched teeth, trying not to moan as I spoke.

I hear Sebastian whisper sweetly into my ear, "You want more, huh? I didn't want to break you, but…" He moves me from the wall and slams me on the nightstand. He flips me onto my stomach and lifts my legs into the air so my ass was aligned with his cock; he then buried his cock so deep inside me that I couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure. He began to pound into me at an extreme pace, making the nightstand shake violently with every thrust.

"Ah! No! S-Slow down…!" I pleaded, though I really wanted more. He leaned forward and whispered into my ears, "Ciel, your moans are so sexy… They make such lewd noises. And look," he said as he wrapped a hand around my cock, "it's dripping so much and you haven't even come yet. Aren't you a dirty boy…" I hear a light chuckle and I have the immediate urge to slap him across the face.

Suddenly I felt an extreme amount pleasure that made my back arch immediately. "Aah~! Ah! Ah-ahn!" I hear another chuckle. "I hit your sweet spot, hm? Does it feel good?" I couldn't speak; it somehow felt as if I'd attempted to talk anymore I'd come from my mouth.

Now, every time he thrusted inside of me, that was the exact spot he hit. _It feels so_ _good…. So good… Good! TOO GOOD! CAN'T! NO MORE!_ "S-Sebastian! I can't… No!NO MORE!" Sebastian licks the back of my ear then says, "I want you to scream 'I love Sebastian'…" I shake my head violently. "Then you don't get to cum, Ciel…" I'm horrified as I feel a hand holding the entrance to my cock, effectively blocking it from my release. "N-No, Sebastian, let go! Oh, please!" I beg as I use a hand to try and pry his away from my cock. "Scream 'I love Sebastian'…" I shake my head. "Then no." I begin crying; it feels too good and I couldn't cum… _Fuck my pride; it's not worth this!_ "I LOVE SEBASTIIIAAN!" I scream as loud as possible.

"Good boy." He removes his hand and I scream his name loud as I am finally able to orgasm.

" **That's why you were angry with me!? Ha-ha!** Ciel, that is a bit ridiculous, even for you." _Yeah, yeah, laugh your bloody ass off, you stupid demon…_ I had just gotten finished explaining the reason for why I became so enraged. _And he_ _ **laughs**_ _at me…_ After Sebastian was done chuckling, he said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know you'd think that way about me." I pout. "Why are in my bed anyways, you dog?" He looks at me with the scarlet-red eyes, a comical look in them. "You _ordered_ me in, didn't you?" I can feel my face get hot already…:

 _After that little fiasco, Sebastian did his best to make the bed look as neat as possible. Sebastian then placed me on the mattress, and pull the blanket over him. Sebastian was about to leave with an apology and a good night. Something inside me said not to let him leave. I followed it: "Sebastian, I order you to get in this bed with me!" We stared at each other, shocked by the words that had amazingly popped out of my mouth. I buried my face into my pillow. I hear Sebastian say something but I had no idea what it was. I suddenly felt a shift in the mattress. I look from under my blanket to see Sebastian, fully naked, getting under my blanket. I feel too embarrassed to say anything. He scooches next to me and pulls me so that my head is resting on his chest. I decide 'why not?' and cuddle into his side._

"You know, it wasn't that bloody funny, dog…" I feel a hand stroke my head as lips are planted onto my forehead. I somehow feel more relaxed. Sebastian spoke soothingly, "Ciel, whether I'm a demon or not, I will have sexual urges. In this case, though, it happened to be you and I'm satisfied with that. I don't go from person to person for sex just on a whim."

"Hm, I bet you don't."

"Of course not; I'm a _demon,_ not a _human_ , remember?"

I chuckled lightly at his statement. "That is true, isn't it?" I feel his arm pull me closer to his warmth and I smile. I sigh. "I'm sorry for not being angry at you…" I really didn't want to say it but I did it.

"All is forgiven, but do I take it as you saying that you care for me a bit?" I stare up at Sebastian with wide eyes, my face feeling hotter. "U-umm, Uhh…" I can barely speak. He chuckles and lightly kisses my forehead, saying, "You don't have to answer now. I can wait. Let's go to bed." I just nod. I close my eyes, letting my exhaustion and the sleepiness of the night overtake me. My last thought before I go to dreamland: _Do I really care about Sebastian?_

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Author's Crap: Yay! I got another chapter done and within the week! Hooray! Lol, it's 11:55 PM right now and it's on a school night but oh well. Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm gonna be taking a mini break from this so that I can work on other fanfic. If you like SasuNaru, then you'll want to read the new story. It'll only be 5 chapters or less, though, so yeah. Have a good day/night/afternoon and be blessed!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any character in it, I just love the manga. All rights go to the mangaka and anybody else who's supposed to have it and have their legal rights on it and stuff. I'm pretty sure it's just the mangaka though… I'm probably wrong. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

His Butler, In Heat

*Chapter 5: We're going on a picnic!*

Pairing: SebaCiel

Anime/manga: Kuroshitsuji

POV: Ciel Phantomhive

(Note: It's cute…I think…)

" _ **Where the bloody hell am I?"**_ How did I end up in this forest in the middle of the night? _I thought as I looked up into the nighttime sky. If it weren't for the fact that I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was and the other fact that I was freezing, I would've been able to enjoy this nice cool, night._

Speaking of which, why in the world am I freezing? There's only a slight breeze and it was the summer; it was the perfect night. _I look down and am immediately horrified by what I see: "Why am I nude!?"_

 _I scan around the immediate area before me, hoping they were somewhere nearby, but no such luck. I sigh. "I guess I'll have to get and search for them or steal some clothes." With complete agony (and massive irritation), I stand up and begin the journey for something decent to wear._

 _As I do, I decide that, since I was stuck out here, I should make the most of it and take time to appreciate the beauty of the night._

 _I look up at the moon: it was such a beautiful gray color. I take some notice to the way it just lightly highlighted the leaves. The many ghostly shadows were not frightening, but instead were a kind of like people mingling about._

Just like all the nobles I am forced to be around…

 **Whoosh!** What was that noise!? _I look around and spot something about 10 meters away: a pair of golden-yellow eyes, pupils dilated and focused, full of… hunger. It was hidden in the brush, as if it were stalking its prey._ Prey… Oh, no…!

 _I don't know how or when but the world became blurry all of a sudden. I kept hearing huffing sounds and realize that it was me. I hear a snarl and whip my head around to see a giant, wolf-like beast with those same hungry eyes chasing behind me._

 _I ran as fast as I could, jetting around corners and zig-zagging like a deer running from a hunter. I turned the corner and hopped over a large branch before I saw the hill. I jumped and, miraculously, landed on both feet. It felt as if all I knew was fear at this point._

 _A giant rock suddenly appears out of nowhere and my foot just happens to like it apparently since it made immediate contact with it, sending me forward and landing me face-first on the ground._ Nature hates me…

 _I attempt to stand but an agonizing pain comes from my foot; I've twisted my ankle and at the worst possible time._

 _I turn and see the beast standing menacingly behind me, drool slobbering down its muzzle. I start to back up but became halted by a tree. I had nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide. It was inevitable: I was going to die here. Yet, even so, only one thing popped into my mind:_

 _ **...**_

" **SEBASTIAN!"** I was sitting upright in bed, heaving and panting. _That had be the most terrifying dream I'd ever experienced…,_ I thought. My heart is beating rapidly, I clutch my night shirt hoping my heart doesn't burst out of my chest.

I decide to take in my surroundings: I am in my bedroom (thank goodness), laying my soft, queen-sized bed. I looked over at my window and saw that the curtains were drawn and the window was closed. It was still very early; no sunshine had shown through.

I decide to watch the sunrise because why not. I was actually able to breathe now and I'm pretty sure there are no giant, wolf-like beasts in my bedroom.

I move my blanket from my body and easily swing my legs over the side of the bed. I take a moment to get used to being awake before I place my feet on the floor and lift myself up to stand. I walk over to my curtains and draw them back, then open my window. There was a nice breeze blowing through and it was very quiet, one of the perks of being so secluded.

As I watch the sun begin its morning climb, I think about how it was a couple months ago with Sebastian. It had been two months since he'd held me. We'd been so busy with cases and extravaganzas and balls and crime, etc., that no one really had time to do anything else. Every now and then, at the most random times of the day, Sebastian would give me a little kiss. Though I can't yell at him, I give him a glare of death each time. _That damn dog…_

As I continue to watch the sunset, my mind wanders to _other_ reasons Sebastian wouldn't touch him: he was a demon whose lived who knows how long, so he probably needed a break. Maybe he was just going through a phase that I had just gotten wrapped up in for the first time. Maybe he had gotten tired of an inexperienced child…

I shake the thought out of my head. _Why is this even bothering me? I don't care what happens to that dumb dog…_

"Stupid dog…" I say out loud.

"Good morning, young earl!"

I yelp in fear, nearly jumping out the window. I whip my head around to see said dog, standing behind a cart with food, tea, and the newspaper (probably my breakfast), that kind smile that hides so much more behind it. How I wanted to slap that smile off of his face. If only I was a bit taller…

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!?" I snap.

"Do what, young master?" he says, acting out of pure innocence, "I was only giving you a normal human greeting."

"Indeed, but you didn't have to whisper it… in my ear! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sebastian just chuckles. "I apologize, my lord. I had knocked on the door for a while but you didn't seem to notice me. I came in and announced my presence but it seemed you were quite deep in thought."

I groan and walk slowly back to my bed, sitting lightly on the edge. Sebastian comes up to me with the cart, handing me the morning paper before beginning to pour my tea.

As he pours, he asks, "Why are you up so early? If you do not mind my asking." He hands me the tea.

I take a sip. "That is none of your concern. Hand me my food."

He hands me the plate and I begin to eat. He stays awkwardly quiet as I finish. "Why are you so quiet?" I ask as I walk to my wardrobe to get dressed.

"Oh, it's nothing, young master." He says. I don't even register him near me until his voice is right by my ear: "I rushed up hear when I'd heard you call my name and yet you say it's none of my concern…"

My face gets hot with embarrassment. "J-just shut it and help me get dressed…"

Sebastian follows his order and helps him get dressed. Once done, he orders Mei-Rin to get the cart while he escorts me to my study.

As we stroll our way over, he tells my schedule: "Today, you will be having brunch with Lady Elizabeth at her home at 11 A.M.; then you have two meetings with prospective clients back to back, the first beginning at 1 P.M. and the other at 2:30 P.M. Then-"

"Please stop talking" I say with my hand on my head, "this is already giving me a headache."

"But young master, we're not even hallway through it" he says with a smile. I sigh; why couldn't I just have a day to rest?

Sebastian suddenly stops. I stop just behind him, nearly bumping into him, and ask what's wrong with him. He opens his mouth, seeming to want say something important, but then just shuts his mouth again. "It is nothing, young master. My apologies." He begins to walk again and I follow for a bit, but something ion the back of my mind is nagging at my curiosity. I pick up my pace a bit so I can stand right in front of him.

He almost jumps in surprise, probably wondering how I got in front of him. He seems to have something on his mind, and, for some reason, it annoys me that he wouldn't tell me about it.

"What is wrong with you, Sebastian?" I ask sternly. He acts as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Agitation begins to set in. "I order you to tell me what's on your mind this instant; it's too early for you to acting like this. Instead of standing there like an idiot, just say it to my face."

Sebastian again looks surprised, then chuckles. "No need to be so loud, young master. What I wanted to ask would've been inappropriate, so I decided not to ask."

I sigh loudly. "And to think that I was worried over nothing…"

"You were worried about me, young master?"

And again, my face gets way too hot, I can feel it all the way up to my ears. I take a couple steps back, hands up in front of me, attempting to get myself out of the hole I started to dig with a cleverly executed lie. Instead, it was mushed up gibberish and unintelligible babbling that came out. _Stupid brain… Why do you do this now?_

Somehow, though I was looking straight at him, I didn't notice him coming any closer to me until his face was right in front of mine, about an inch apart. He was kneeling on one knee, a hand on my chin to keep my face towards his. I wanted to move but I couldn't. It took me back to that first night, when I couldn't look away.

"Could it be that you, earl of the Funtom (?) Corporation, are falling for me? Are you falling for your demon butler, _Ciel_?" The way he said my name, slow and deep, made a shiver go up my spine.

 _Does he_ _ **intend**_ _to melt my face off?!_ I felt my skin get even hotter than before; I'm pretty sure that my face turned a deeper shade of red than it did before. "S-shut it, you dumb demon! I was just w-worried that you'd slack on your duties as the Phantomhive household's butler!"

Sebastian laughs (not chuckles, _laughs_ ) and kisses my forehead, stroking my cheek afterwards. "Thank you for worrying, young master." He then stood up, patting his clothes of any dirt (like there actually was any in this entire mansion due to Sebastian's cleaning regimen). "Well then, shall we be headed for the study young master?" I nod and allow him to lead the way.

I flinched at the way he said the last part, before he stood. It seemed a bit _cold_ and I didn't like it. He was so gentle, though, before he said that. _Why do I care so much about it anyway? It was just a statement, a 'thank you' actually. Ugh…_

Once we get to my study, I sit at my desk and wave Sebastian off to do his daily chores. Sebastian bows before turning and walking towards out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Once he does, I grab my paperwork, pick up my pen, and start working…

…is what I wanted to do. Instead I sat there staring at it, not knowing what in the world to do with my life right now. I drop the pen and paper and place my head on the cool desk and just take in the quiet of the room. It was so silent that I could hear Finny, who, I was pretty sure, was on the other side of the mansion.

I placed a hand on my cheek, the one that Sebastian touched. I could still feel his warmth there, how gentle he was… _How is it possible for a demon of his capability to be so kind? Maybe he's just playing with my feelings…_

As I thought that, I large pain squeezed my heart and a tear fell from my eye. Why was I crying? Was there something wrong with me?

" **What is it, Sebastian?"** I say, still looking down at my paperwork, writing down some more signatures and notes and other things. I'd been stuck ion here, working on paperwork for three hours straight, even refusing to accept any sweets (at least for 10 minutes, before I immediately demanded some type of sweet snack to give me energy). Within about two hours of waking up and coming into my study, I was nearly done, with only about five pieces of paperwork left; it's the most efficient I've been in a long time.

By now, it's about 10 A.M. when Sebastian has come into my study, with the scheduled snack of tea and a dessert of my choosing. He pours my tea and informs me of something that hasn't happened very often in my life as Earl Phantomhive: "Unfortunately, young master, everyone has canceled their meetings and all clients have canceled their appointments. Your entire schedule is clean."

I perk up at the statement, nearly overjoyed at the thought that I would be free for one whole day. _Finally, a day to_ _ **truly**_ _relax. But… What should I do then?_

I quickly finish the last of my paperwork and sit back in my chair, tea in one hand and my head leaning on the other. I had to think about what I was going to do for the rest of the day. _I mean, what_ _ **could**_ _I do? There was nothing planned, nothing scheduled since this is an occurrence that rarely happened in the Phantomhive household… What to do…?_

As I thought about what to do with my life at this point, I watched Sebastian walk over to a part of the room where a pile of books lay (probably from when I had a bit of free time yesterday and was trying to find something to read; oops). He shakes his head mumbling something or other about 'filthiness' and 'brat.'

I found it somewhat humorous to know that Sebastian could be annoyed in such a way.

I watched as he picked up the books. The way he picked them up so quickly and so gently… It reminded me of the last time we'd embraced. How it was if, wherever he touched me, no matter _where_ he touched me, it felt as if that part of body was on fire. How it felt like they were _everywhere_ on me. How he'd move slowly up and down my body with those hands, going everywhere I wanted him to go and wanting him to go to so many other places.

 _We hadn't been intimate in about two months, right? Maybe I should just order him to do it… But then I'd just look like a horny brat, wouldn't I?_ I shook my head; that idea wasn't going to happen. _What could I do? I don't have any time to try anything- Wait. My schedule is free…_

I look up at Sebastian, who was now beginning to organize my books alphabetically. _How to get him alone, though. I can't exactly do anything here in the mansion. With the others here wandering around, plus the chance of Elizabeth or Soma popping up unannounced, I don't exactly want them to discover what I had in mind for my butler. What should I do?_

Then Sebastian gives me an answer: "I children's book about kids going on a picnic…"

I look over at him, holding up one of my old story books from when I was younger. That's when I declare: "Sebastian, we're going on a picnic."

" _ **Hurry, you dog."**_ I walk up ahead of Sebastian, wondering where the hell we were going to set our stuff down. "I apologize for taking so long, young master; there are quite a few things I am required to carry at the moment," my butler said, holding in his arms an extra-large picnic blanket; a large, wooden picnic basket; a couple of soft pillows for sitting; a large bag of toys and other items; and a few umbrellas to shield against the summer sun. "I didn't think you'd have such a hard time so few things, Sebastian," I say, looking around some more.

After I'd declared the picnic, Sebastian looked shocked but went with my order, saying that we'd go at midday with a basket and a blanket, plus a few other items, to take with us on our little trip. It was quite humorous to see Sebastian's demeanor, from mature and skillful to surprise and awkwardness. _I'd always wondered when I'd get to finally see some cracks in his flawless appearance… Wait a second…_

Anyway, we walked about half a mile before I decided that the spot we were at was suitable enough for such a simple picnic. Sebastian set up everything, blankets, siting pillows, basket, and then the extra-large bag set to the side, and offered me to sit when he was done.

I go and sit on the pillows and watch him set up the umbrellas. He's actually smiling a genuine smile for once and it's quite nice. _Or I'm just imagining it and he really doesn't care…_

I watch as he finishes before bowing before me, saying, "I hope everything is to your liking, young master."

"Hm, it's decent enough." I reply, looking bored (though I was quite happy). "I hope you brought enough sweets for this little trip."

Sebastian chuckles. "Of course, my lord. Shall I get you one now?"

I nod. He reaches into the basket and grabs a plate with a delicious-looking cake with strawberries on top and with that he handed me a cup of warm tea (which he just happened to have on hand with a warm pot of tea). I eat it with my bare hands, though he had a fork and knife on hand, too, and I shooed it away.

He sighed and shook his head in disapproval, though he had a kind smile on his face. He placed the silverware back into the basket and began looking through the bag to find something for me to do.

He pulls out a couple of books and spreads them out on the blanket to show me. "I have brought you a few books that you may be interested in reading, young master." He says. I glance over the titles and there descriptions: they're all boring-looking. "This is all boring," I say, "What else do you have?"

Thus begins the quest to find something to do with my time. Sebastian went through the entire bag to find something for me to do. He goes through the entire bag: he pulled out 10 board games; multiple kids toys (why would I enjoy those?); chess; checkers; cards, old maid; and a bunch of other boring games and toys that he brought for me, all of which I found immensely boring in this situation.

Sebastian, tossing the bag somewhere in the area, pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly as he did so. "Well, young master, that was all that was in there…" I rolled my eyes, "Where did you get the idea that I would want to use any of those stupid things out here?" My first thought: Elizabeth. I shake my head, wondering what the hell Sebastian was thinking.

I look up at the bag and see a little lump near the bottom of the sack and immediately become interested in what it could be. It was my last chance to have not be bored on this picnic.

As I eat another cake (without Sebastian noticing), I say in between bites, "What's that at the bottom of the bag?" Sebastian turns around and looks in the bag and is surprised to he actually missed something. He goes over to it and picks it up, stretching his long arm all the way to the bottom and grabbing the contents of it. He pulls it out.

Both of our eyes grow wide as we look at what the hell he just pulled out: a headband with dog ears on the top and a bone-shaped toy.

I am utterly speechless as to why that would even be in there. I gain (some) of my composure before asking, "Why is that in there?"

"I…" Sebastian starts, "do not know…"

Then another great idea pops into my head: "Put the ears on top of your head."

Sebastian looks at me quizzically, as if I was talking in some foreign language (besides French), rubbing the back of his neck. "These?" he says with a somewhat disgusted look on his face and pointing to the headband like it was some weird creature.

I nod. When he is still standing there, staring at the headband like he's never seen them before in his entire life, I tell him it's an order. He groans in agony as he slowly puts them on his head.

I hold my hand out and he walks over to me, handing me the toy bone. I look at the toy: it was unnatural white, with a few black streaks to make it look realistic (though it was obviously a cheap toy); I squeezed it and it squeaked loudly. I smiled at it, knowing just how to entertain myself.

"Fetch, dog" I say to Sebastian, that being my only warning as I threw the bone as far as I could in my seated position. He easily goes over and catches it with his hand. This annoys me.

"You're a dog; you use your mouth, not your hands." I state and order in one sentence. Sebastian smirks, then places the bone in his mouth. He begins to walk over, but I stop him with my next statement, "Dogs don't walk on their hind legs, Sebastian." He slowly drops to his hands and knees, crawling back towards where I am. He drops the bone into my hand, somehow not getting any saliva on it. I smile deviously. "This should be fun…"

And it was definitely fun. For about 30 minutes, I threw the bone in multiple directions, watching Sebastian struggle on hands and knees to retrieve the cheap toy bone. Sometimes, if Sebastian came back fast enough, I'd toss him a finger sandwich. Somewhere in the middle of doing this, I'd ordered him to bark like a dog at certain times. It was quite fun.

The next time Sebastian went to retrieve the bone, he came right up to me and dropped the bone in my lap. I picked it up and was about to throw it again when I saw the state that Sebastian was in: he was dripping in sweat, eyes lidded, panting slightly. His face looked very sexual… It made my face burn from ear to ear again, my body starting to feel as if it was growing weaker the more I stared at it…

 _Oh my goodness, I was staring!_ I jump out of my sitting position, nearly hitting the umbrella above my head. "U-umm, I'm going for a walk, s-so you hurry and clean up." I order, cursing myself inwardly for stuttering so much as I speed-walked away into the forest.

Once I feel like I'm far enough, I begin to slow my pace down to a nice stroll. I look around at the forest and saw that it was actually quite a nice day. It was quite warm but the trees provided enough shade and there was a calm breeze drifting through, making the trees sway softly. It didn't even smell as bad as I thought it would; it smelled mainly like daisies and lilies with a hint of pine. It was very nice actually.

I was so busy looking at the forest that I didn't see the cliff in my path until I stumbled. I tried to grab something but it was all just air. I'm terrified but I don't scream. _I need to call for Sebastian…_ I try to call for him but nothing comes out of my mouth. As I fall for what seems like forever, I know that I'll be seeing my parents again soon enough…

 **I opened my eyes, feeling cold all the way down to my bones.** _Why the hell is it so dark? Unless…_ I look up and see a full moon shown clearly in the night sky. I tremble, but not at the cold. I realized I was in the same position as I was in my dream.

"I have to get out of here…" I immediately get up, though it was very difficult. I look down and see I was wet. I turn around and see a lake behind it. _I didn't even know that there was any type of water source near my mansion._

I shake the thought from my head and start a brisk walk toward what I was hoping was the way home. _Maybe it will be easier to get there at night than in the daytime…_ I knew it was highly unlikely but I needed a bit of hope right now. _Anyways, where the hell is Sebastian? I know he didn't leave me out here to die…_

I hear a crunch and automatically freeze up. I slowly turn around and look in the brush. I see a pair of bright yellow, hungry eyes in the distance. And what was worse was the fact that there was more than one; there was about ten pairs as far as I could see. _Wolves…_

My ears became filled with the sound of growling and soft steps towards me. I begin to walk away slowly but then they all start to come towards me. Suddenly one of them bursts into a sprint right in my path.

I somehow am back in the position as I was in my dream: me running for my very life, my legs running on their own. I attempted to run in a maze-type pattern but they keep up. I had no idea where I was going but I was hoping it was the right way.

I turn left of a tree and end up smacking into a giant cliff in my way. I was trapped and the wolves had caught up to me. I face the wolves, obviously starving, and place my back on the side of the cliff, slowly slumping down as I felt my legs ache. I was hoping this would minimize my closeness towards the wolves.

I watch as one runs quickly towards and lunges. _Mother, father, I will see you soon…_ I close my eyes and wait for the aggravating pain of teeth sinking into my flesh…

Except, it didn't happen. Instead I hear a yelp and something fly into the distance before a thump.

 _What just happened?_ I opened my eyes and see the one person I didn't think I'd see again: "Sebastian…"

Sebastian does not face me but instead flings out our silverware ( _Why the hell does he keep wasting our silverware?_ ) at the wolves. A few wolves begin lunging towards him. Sebastian easily dodges their attempts and flings them one-by-one by the scruff of their neck into the distance. The rest retreat or begin to back away slowly. "Leave." One word was all Sebastian had to say for the rest of the wolves to retreat with their tails between their legs.

Sebastian wiped his hands, saying, "I apologize for being late, young master. I was attempting to put everything away before coming to get you but you had seemed to disappear. It was quite difficult trying to find-"

He looks at me with the most surprise I've ever seen him have on his face. He walked up and kneeled down before me, looking straight into my eyes. "You were quite frightened, weren't you?"

"S-shut up –hic- you idiot." _Why was I hiccupping?_ I felt my face and realized I was crying. Or, well, more like sobbing.

Sebastian comes close to me and picks my up princess style, not saying anything to me. I unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in the crook of his neck, crying the whole way. I stayed that way on the entire walk back to the mansion. Sebastian could have ran and got us there in record time, but he somehow knew that I wasn't in the mood for that.

Once there, Sebastian informed me that he'd prepared a bath and a light snack for me before I went to bed. He said some other things, but I just nodded the entire time, not wanting to say anything.

In the bath, I let him clean me, no orders or complaining necessary. I was too exhausted to care how I was being cleaned. Luckily, Sebastian was able to clean me gently without me feeling aggravated in the slightest. He also didn't try saying anything about my cleaning habits or how I had eaten so many cakes and it wasn't good for my health, etc., but instead just stayed quiet and let me relax.

Once that was done, he lifted me up and carefully dried me off before helping put on my most comfortable pajamas. He'd also carried me off to my room, carefully and gently lying me down on my bed, which I was gladly happy to be in, and placed the covers over me.

Sebastian bows. "Good night, young master. I hope you have pleasant dreams," he says before turning to leave.

A rush of fear goes through me and I immediately tug on the fabric of his waistcoat. He turns to look at me. "Young master? Is there something wrong?"

I open and close my mouth a few times, unsure of what I wanted to say. _Why did I just grab his clothes? I didn't even realize I was. What the hell do I tell him? 'I don't want you to leave me because I'm terrified that wolves will get me again'? I'm inside my home for goodness sake… Oh, I might as well; he has seen the worst of me, hasn't he?_

I sigh, then take a deep breath before stating the obvious: "I was… terrified, Sebastian…"

Sebastian turned to face me and bent down towards me, pressing his lips gently against my forehead. He combed his fingers gently through my hair. I laid my head against his hand, feeling comforted by his actions. He had somewhat of a sad look in his eyes; I was sure he felt sad that he couldn't be there for me.

I held his hand still for a second, looking him straight in the eye. "Thank you for coming back for me." I turn my head and kissed his gloved hand. It wasn't a good kiss but it got the message through.

I felt his face closer to mine, his breath tickling my neck. I turn and before I knew it, his lips were on top of mine, gentle yet passionate in his actions. I tried to do the same as best I could, my arms wrapping around his shoulders again. I loved the feeling of just being there, simply kissing and not wondering what to do or why I'm doing it. Just doing it was simply good enough.

After a while, we broke so I could actually breath (Sebastian can hold his breath for a long time). I look at Sebastian and see his lips curl slowly into a smile; not a fake smile but a genuine one. I feel myself smile back, a surprising feeling of content wash over me.

After a couple minutes of staring, I quickly avert my eyes, the awkwardness washing over me. Sebastian chuckles, stroking my hair.

I do my best to summon my courage and plug up my pride. "…Sebastian?" I say hesitantly.

"Yes, young master?"

"Can…Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

Sebastian stops stroking my hair and I felt that I'd went overboard. He stood up and took off his waistcoat, gloves, and shoes, and neatly folded them and set them in the corner. He went over to the nightstand and placed his pocket watch on top of it. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled up the covers, laying on the bed and scooting towards me.

I giggled (which was something I rarely did) and I scooted over to where he was and laid my head on his chest, an arm lying across his waist. Sebastian moved his arm so that I could lay on it like a pillow and I gladly took his offer. I breathed in his scent and sighed, feeling somewhat overjoyed.

I look up toward him and say, "You'll stay with me until dawn, won't you?"

Sebastian kisses the tip of my nose. "Of course, my lord."

To be continued…

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Black Butler in any way shape or form, I just love this pairing a lot (I also secretly wish that the author made it a_ _ **yaoi**_ _like it was intended to be enjoyed, but the way it is now is awesome, too). All respect goes to the mangaka and everyone else who'd put all their effort into making it happen._

 _ **Author's Crap:**_ _5,512 WORDS! DUDE, HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PROUD I AM! *sobbing* -Ahem- Sorry about that but I have never gotten over 3,000 words with one chapter of any fanfic I've made (I think) so I feel proud of myself. Any whooo, I am absolutely, positively, completely sorry for not posting until now. *PLEASE PLACE LAME ASS EXCUSE HERE* I'm going to be posting part one of a one-shot of a paring (well, actually a_ trio, _but okee…) that I haven't seen a lot of (so far) on , so I'm gonna be working on that next week, so be prepared!_

 _Omg, that was so long_ _Anyways, please review it and like it and all that other stuff, thank you for reading, and have a great day!_


End file.
